1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating intermixed solids and liquids from industrial waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known methods of disposing of industrial waste. In one previous method, the industrial waste in liquid form is pumped into porous rock formations which are surrounded by nonporous rock formations so that the liquid is retained within the porous rock. One disadvantage of this method, however, is that the liquid must be truly liquid, thus containing little or no particulate matter which would act to block the pores within the rock formation. Thus, a relatively great amount of liquid is required to dispose of a relatively small amount of solid waste material.
A more common method of disposing of industrial waste is by depositing the waste in a landfill. In a landfill, a pit is formed and a liner, typically constructed of clay or a synthetic material such as plastic, is placed within the pit in order to retain all of the material disposed within the pit. In order to prevent contamination of the land in the event of a tear or break in the liner, only solid material may be disposed within the landfills. Consequently, it is required to separate and solidify all solids from the industrial waste.
One technique for preparing the industrial waste containing liquid components for disposal in a landfill is to mix the liquid absorbing compound with a material such as Portland cement which absorbs the liquid and renders the material safely disposable in the landfill as a solid. The greater the liquid components of the waste, the more Portland cement or the like is required to solidify the waste.
One disadvantage of this previously known method of solidifying the industrial waste is the cost of the liquid absorbing compound, such as Portland cement. Furthermore, the addition of the solidifying compound, such as Portland cement, frequently increases both the volume and the weight of the resulting solidified waste.
A still further previously known method for disposing of industrial waste is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,685 to Kennedy III et al., issued Aug. 27, 1985. That patent discloses a method for separating a mixture containing both solid and liquid phases of industrial waste. In brief, a polyelectrolyte compound is introduced into the waste matter in such proportions as to overflocculate the solids contained within the waste material. The over-flocculated waste coalesces into globules of masses which are then separated from the remaining liquid phase. The separation of the overflocculated mass from the liquid is then achieved by a vibrating screen mesh and the solid waste is then dried and disposed of.
One disadvantage of the device disclosed in the Kennedy patent, however, is that the flow rate of treatment of the waste material is relatively low. Furthermore, this previously known device utilizes complex mixing apparatus in order to mix the polyelectrolyte with the waste material thereby increasing both the cost and complexity of the overall system.